


Just Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by Couryielle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foreign Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couryielle/pseuds/Couryielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan was content with keeping his emotions bottled up, lest it destroy his beautiful friendship with Greece. It would have remained like that for both parties, if not for that one lazy afternoon when Greece's Japanese lessons paid off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme [request](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/19013.html?thread=67781957#t67781957): _[Any nation] saying "I love you" at the oddest of times._

"Aishiteru."

Japan's eyes flew open. He had been sleeping on Greece's meadows again. He got up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked for the source of the sound. Beside him was Greece, face buried in a Japanese phrasebook. His back was turned to Japan, so he wasn't aware that the other nation was already awake.

At first, Japan thought he had been dreaming those words. Then, he thought Greece was saying it to him while he was asleep, a thought he banished quickly because it made his poor old heart jump in cartwheels. Now he sees that Greece had only been practicing his Japanese. Sighing breathlessly (disappointedly?), he rolled back on the grass and closed his eyes. He waited for sleep to reclaim him, but no slumber came. Instead, echoes of "I love you" in Greece's voice reverberated in his head, causing palpitations and blood pressure fluctuations inside him.

Calm down, Nihon, he thought to himself. This is just a side effect of watching too much shounen-ai. It will soon pass. Greece is just a friend. Greece is just a friend.

Try as he might to affirm that, however, he knows he's only lying to himself. He loved Greece. Always have. But he can't risk losing his friendship by letting his feelings show. Greece might think he just wants to fulfill his boyish ho yay dreams, and what if Greece didn't feel the same way? No, he can't just risk it without being sure.

"Hm? You're awake," Greece suddenly spoke up, making the tensed Japan sit up faster than you can say 'recurring back pains.'

"Ah, Greece-san," he replied simply, quickly putting on his default face so as not to reveal any earlier perturbation.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up during my practice," Greece turned around to face Japan, who was still trying to level his heartbeat. Damn it, does he have to go though this everytime they interact? This is where ninja skills and the art of stealth comes in handy - hopefully, Greece wouldn't notice how hot Japan was feeling inside.

"No, it's okay. Now, let me hear what you've been practicing."

For a split-second, Japan thought he saw a blush taint Greece's pallid cheeks, but Greece quickly hid his face behind the book, and Japan didn't know if he wanted to confirm that blush.

"A-aishiteru," Greece repeated slowly, as if he wasn't sure he was speaking the right language. Japan's heart skipped a beat again, but he persistently told himself that it was just a stock phrase, not something Greece was personally saying to him.

"Watashi wa," Greece continued. "W-watashi wa anata no koto wo... totemo aishite imasu. Dakara... anata ga kono sekai no dokoka ni iru toiu koto ga wakaru dake de manzoku desu..."

...wait, that wasn't included in the book, Japan thought with a pleasant sense of horror. Greece didn't just read that off. Does that mean he really meant it for Japan? Or was it just because he really took his Japanese lessons seriously? Or maybe, Japan was overthinking already? To be safe, Japan kept his face friendly and his voice even.

"That was wonderful, Greece-san! You learned so fast! As a teacher, I'm as happy as can be and-"

"I meant it."

"-huh?"

It was then that Japan noticed that Greece never looked up from the book. Japan gulped. "Pardon?"

"I love you so much that just knowing you're somewhere in this world is enough," Greece said, his fists tightening on the edges of the book. Japan felt all his careful self-control slipping away with each passing second. He was confused. Hesitantly, he reached out to pull the book down, so he can ask Greece to his face what he really meant. Greece stubbornly held up his book to cover his face.

"Um, it's embarrassing for me to be seen in such a state," he replied weakly. Nevertheless, he didn't struggle much more after Japan insisted on pulling the book down.

Japan had been right about that faint streak, but it wasn't just a streak anymore. Greece was blushing worse than a certain Southern Italian nation. Japan was stumped.

"I... knew you'd hate me if I said that but it's the truth..." Greece spoke up after a few seconds of Japan's dumbfounded silence.

"Ch-chigau!" Japan stammered. How could he speak when his head felt a million times hotter than the summer sun, he was almost sure steam was already coming out of his ears? Greece was still looking down, as if he was ashamed to face his friend. All that time, Greece had been thinking the same thing - that his love for Japan would interfere with their friendship.

Japan couldn't control it anymore. Or rather, he didn't want to control it anymore. He lifted Greece's face up, and quickly pressed his lips on the other stunned nation's lips. It was over so quickly, even before Greece could believe that it was real.

"I could never hate someone like you, Greece-san," Japan told him meekly. He probably looked worse than a thousand Southern Italian nations, but Japan didn't care. It felt good, letting all these bottled up emotions flow.

Greece cupped Japan's tiny face in his large hands, and brought it so close to his own, a mosquito couldn't have flown through it. "Aishiteru," he said, his breath so warm on Japan's already superheated face. He still seemed to be hesitating, waiting for Japan to confirm that this was real and not just a fantasy.

Japan smiled. "S'agapo," he replied, and that was all the answer Greece needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Written: February 5 2011


End file.
